


addicted to you (please come back)

by milarexic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Marijuana, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milarexic/pseuds/milarexic
Summary: He hadn't spoken to you in weeks.You missed him so goddamn much you thought it could kill you.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	addicted to you (please come back)

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first work im publishing on ao3! its super short but hopefully i'll be able to write ones that are a bit longer soon :))

Today 1:34 AM  
Rin: you awake?

The moment you met Suna Rintarou, you knew you were fucked.

It was at a house party that the Miya twins dragged you to, where you met Suna. You didn’t really feel like drinking that night, so you had followed Osamu upstairs to smoke (and to get away from the loudness in general). You watched as Suna rolled a blunt, passing it to Osamu, who passed it to you, and so on. 

Atsumu barged into Suna’s room looking for Osamu, drunkenly telling Osamu to make him food at home. Osamu looked annoyed, but followed Atsumu out nonetheless. The door shut, and then you and Suna were alone. You don’t remember much, but after some time his lips were on yours and your bodies became intertwined. 

You spent the night at Suna’s, and smoked a bowl with him in the morning before exchanging numbers and heading back to your place. You couldn’t help the smirk on your face as you walked back home; something about him made you feel dangerous. It’s not like you had never done drugs before, but the way Suna looked at you like he wanted to ruin you made you weak in the knees.

The two of you began texting almost daily, and more days than not were spent in Suna’s room, or in his car, smoking and doing other things. Half the time it was sex, but the other half was driving around, climbing on rooftops, or falling asleep in his arms with a movie playing in the background.

People warned you about Suna. They said he would break your heart, so you stayed wary at first, not getting too attached to him. But eventually, you couldn’t resist falling completely over the edge for him. How could you not? From the way he softly brushed his fingers against your skin as you fell asleep to the way he called you princess when he was inside you, you were consumed by him, addicted to him.

You and him never actually “dated,” or gave it a label. You were both more comfortable just seeing where things went and keeping it casual, or so you thought. Neither of you were seeing anyone else, but neither of you brought up the idea of being exclusive. Part of you wanted him to be yours, but you ignored it, not wanting to break the perfect little world you were living in.

Soon the daily texts turned into every couple of days, then weeks, then so on. You told yourself he was just busy, since final exams were coming up. You started receiving texts from Suna only when he wanted you to come over for sex, usually at around one or two in the morning. It hurt, but it was better than nothing.

You looked back at the text on your screen.

Rin: you awake?

It took everything in you not to smash your phone against the wall and sob into your hands. He hadn’t spoken to you in weeks at this point. The texts you had previously sent checking in on him were still unanswered and probably not read either. 

You were never officially together, but he told you he loved you during sex and you said it back, tears streaming down your face as you succumbed to the pleasure. You were never together, but you still knew his deepest fears and his wildest dreams. You were never together, but he held you as you cried into his chest, whispering sweet words in your ear until you fell asleep. You were never together, but it sure felt that way sometimes.

Where have you been? You texted back.

You waited. After ten minutes, you checked your phone again. Suna read your text. No response.

Your heart ached to be with him again and to fall right back into his grasp. You missed him so goddamn much you thought it could kill you.


End file.
